A Winters Night
by FloraRobin
Summary: After hunting a vampire's nest in Minnesota, Dean ends up at a bar where he meets someone who helps him overcome his recent loss.


Dean walked into the bar heading towards the closest seat next to the exit. It had always been a force of habit to keep aware of his surroundings and all exits. The bartender, an old bearded man, walked over to Dean and asked for his order. He rattled off the same drink he always had: whiskey. Today was a whiskey day especially after the difficult vampire nest he had taken out only an hour ago. The television loudly blared a hockey game on TV and a huddle of men were anxiously staring at it. Of course, they were, Dean thought to himself. This nest had been in the Minneapolis. A city he had only been once when he had been ten years old with his Dad and Sammy. He turned back to his drink, and took a long swing of it. The bartender refilled it quickly and Dean glared down at the wooden bar in front of him.

"It is such a beautiful night." A soft voice said near him. Dean looked up and to his right sat a women two seats away. The young woman was looking out the window and Dean followed where her eyes laid. Snow began to fall outside in tiny flutters and outside people were still returning home with bags from Christmas shopping.

"Yeah I guess." Dean replied before turning back to his drink.

"Are you from around here?" The woman asked, he looked up again to observe this stranger who was questioning him about his life. She was nervously twirling her necklace pendant around its chain and crossing her legs. She wasn't sexy or hot like the girls that usually sat in a sport's bar on a Tuesday night but was more beautiful than any of those other girls. He couldn't help but stare at her perfectly curled dirty blond hair.

"I'm from Kansas actually. Just stopping in for a job." He confessed being more truthful then he had ever been with a stranger.

"I've never met someone from Kansas before. But I guess we are near the airport." She remarked before taking a sip out of the soda she had in front of her.

"Not much of a drinker?" He asked, throwing back the 4th glass he had gotten from the bartender.

"Yeah, not so much. Kind of bad relationships with alcohol runs in the family." She told him, before leaning over to grab a handful of peanuts.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you. A lot of guys touch those with some filthy hands." He told her laughing at her lack of common knowledge. Clearly, she was younger than he thought. She looked down at her hand and proceeded to pour them back into the bowl.

"Sorry, I guess I'm kind of nervous. I don't usually talk to guys at bars." She confessed before blushing and pulling the sleeves her sweater down. Dean was at ease talking to this girl. Usually when he would talk to women at the bar they would end up fucking and never talking at all.

"Nah, it's alright. I think it's cute in a Drew Barrymore way." He said grabbing his glass and moving to the seat next to her. Her eyes light up at the comment.

"So you're a movie fan?" She asked turning her body to face the man next to her. She looked as if she was jumping in her seat excited to embark on a conversation that she was actually interested in.

"Hell yeah. No Country for Old Men is hands down the best movie of this decade" He told her.

"That movie is great but it's nothing compared to Their Will Be Blood. Daniel Day Lewis is one of the best actors that has ever lived." She said.

"Never seen it." He said, before asking the bartender for two shots of tequila.

"Wow, you need to go out today and rent that movie. It's a masterpiece." She laughed before observing the man take the two shots. She looked slightly concerned before turning back to face the front obviously uncomfortable by the way he was drinking.

"I can handle my liquor, sweetheart. What's your name anyways? I'm Dean." He said.

She turned back to him comforted by his confession, "I'm Emily."

"So, Emily, what are you doing in this bar? You don't seem the type of girl." He said before skimming his eyes down her lavender jumper and denim skirt.

"I just felt like getting out of my life for a little was kind of a stressful day." Emily told him before brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Trust me I know how you feel." He said before leaning back in his chair.

The two proceeded to speak to each other for the next hour as Dean drank and drank until the point the bartender told him he had to stop.

"Are you gonna drive your friend home?" The bartender asked Emily as Dean began to stand stumbling.

"Yeah, I got him." Emily said standing and dropping ten dollars for her drink. She wrapped her arm around Dean's waist after pulling on her black jacket. Dean instinctively leaned on her as the two proceed out of the bar. Snow fell harder as they walked to a small Honda parked only two spots away from a sleek black Impala.

"That's my car. I can drive." Dean mumbled before taking out his keys and stumbling towards it.

"No way, where do you live? I'll drive in my car." She stated before shoving the man into the passenger seat of her car.

"Motel 8 on Parker's street."

"My apartment is closer. Why don't you just crash on my couch till the morning?" She asked before reversing out of the space and onto the road. Emily looked over at Dean who seemed like he had fallen asleep. By the time they had got to her apartment, she had to shake him awake.

"Dean. I can't carry you. You are like 100 pounds heavier than I am." She whispered to the man.

He shot up and looked at her, "I got it."

He stood and tipped back over. And again, Emily carried the man with one arm around his waist into the elevator and into her small one-bedroom apartment.

The apartment was cold from lack of heater on. And her dog Duke came bounding towards her as she walked in.

"Hey buddy!" She greeted the golden retriever before moving Dean to the large couch. As she sat him down, she left to her bedroom where she began searching through her closet for sheets and a pillow. Suddenly as she bent down she felt two arms wrap around her thin waist. Shocked she dropped the items and turned to face the man.

Dean pulled her body close to his and proceeded to kiss her. His kiss was sloppy and forceful. Emily wanted to kiss back after all it had been over a year since a man had kissed her but she knew it wasn't right.

"Dean, stop wait. Your just drunk." She said pushing the man away from her and picking the things of the ground. She began to slip around him and avoiding eye contact when he grabbed her wrist.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." He stated. Emily saw the pain in his eyes and knew he had been through something that she could not understand but knew their was no harm in helping him.

"Okay. I won't leave you." She said suddenly giving him a hug something she felt he needed more than a kiss. Dean being less drunk than before was shocked by the sudden hug but embraced it quickly. It had been so long since he had been hugged especially by a woman. He felt himself let go of his anger and pain he had been keeping inside then began to weep for the loss of his brother and all the trauma he had suffered.

Emily held him close and ran her hands through his short hair to comfort him before she lead him back to her room.

As the snow fell outside of her window, the two of them ended up falling asleep almost instantly on her bed while embraced in each others arms. The next morning Emily awoke to find Dean gone and the only trace of him left was a tiny piece of paper with a number written on it.


End file.
